Storm in Love
by evi.lxh
Summary: Eli y Umi terminaron la nueva canción, pese a que es muy buena, no a todas estaban felices. Lo sé, sigo siendo mala haciendo summarys :c


_**He vuelto con una breve historia para una amiga c:**_

_**Espero que les guste saludos!**_

_**PD: Tuve un problema la primera vez que subi esta historia asi que lo hice otra vez**_

* * *

Era un día normal para 9 chicas quienes estaban en el jardín de la casa de verano de una de ellas, dos miembros de µ's presentaban la última canción que habían hecho como dueto, el cual fue a petición de una encuesta hechas a los fans. El par terminó de cantar y bailar la canción, el resto del grupo las miraban sorprendidas.

-Eso fue genial nya –la primera en hablar fue Rin

-G-gracias –dijo recuperando el aliento Umi

-Me gustó mucho la música –comentó Maki- es un ritmo diferente… ¿latino tal vez?

-S-Sí, algo así –contestó Eli

-¡La canción y el baile están muuuy bien! –Se levantó Honoka- sus fans estarán felices con el resultado

-Eso esperamos –sonrió satisfecha la peliazul

-Seguro que lo harán –sonrió Hanayo

-Es casi tan bueno como mi dúo con Maki ¿no es así? –Nico miró con una sonrisa a la menor

-…-La pelirroja la miró, se sonrojó y se entró a la casa

Eli y Umi se acercaron para hablar sobre algunos ajustes en la coreografía

-Deberíamos juntarnos más en ese paso ¿no crees? –preguntó Eli

-Cierto, había pensado lo mismo –dijo Umi asintiendo con la cabeza

-Logramos transmitir bien nuestros sentimientos también –sonrió complacida la rubia- espero que—

-¿Sus sentimientos? –escucharon la voz curiosa de Nozomi, el par se giró para verla, Kotori y Honoka también se habían acercado

-S-Sí –contestó la arquera sonrojada, no era algo de lo cual le gustaría hablar con tantas personas cerca

-No sabía que tenían esos sentimientos entre ustedes –Le sonrió de manera extraña Kotori

-¿Enserio? No sabía que Eli-chan y Umi-chan se gustaran –habló Honoka sorprendida

Las otras cuatro chicas la miraron sorprendidas a lo que dijo.

-Ni yo –dijo casi en un susurró Nozomi mirando a la rubia, antes de salir del lugar en dirección a la playa

-¡N-Nozomi espera! –gritó Eli, saliendo también se fue en la misma dirección para seguir a su mejor amiga

-¿Eh? –La líder ladeo la cabeza, sin entender que estaba pasando

-Honoka –suspiró la peliazul- no fue buena idea decir eso

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó con curiosidad y confusión

-Olvídalo –suspiro

Solo quedaban las tres en el lugar, hasta que Honoka entró para comer.

-Así que… sentimientos entre tú Eli-chan ¿eh? –habló Kotori después de unos minutos de silencio

-N-no es lo que crees –Umi respondió nerviosa. Llevaban siendo pareja en secreto por casi 5 meses

-¿A no? –Le dio una sonrisa que hizo estremecer a la peliazul de pies a cabeza

-¡N-No! –Umi se sentía más nerviosa cada vez más

-Entonces ¿qué es? –su extraña sonrisa aun no desaparecía

-Eli y yo queríamos… expresar lo que sentimos –la peliazul tragó saliva, su cara ganaba color- por ustedes

-¿Ustedes? –preguntó, su expresión se suavizó, ahora era curiosidad lo que había en su mirada

-S-sí… yo por ti y Eli… por Nozomi –la mayor seguí sintiendo como su cara aumentaba de temperatura

-Entiendo –Kotori puso una mano en su mejilla pensado- ¡Umi-chan!

-¿Q-Qué? –se sobresaltó, la peligris se acercó a ella, le acaricio la cara

-¿Me enseñarías ese baile? –susurró

-C-Claro –Tenía un mal presentimiento

-Gracias Umi-chan –la menor le sonrió feliz, le tomó la mano y la tiró para acercarse más a ella- U-mi-Chan –la llamó con una voz suave y… ¿_sexy?_

-¿Sí? –intentó no sonar nerviosa

-Recuerda que debes transmitir todos tus sentimientos cantando y en el baile –la sonrisa de Kotori era juguetona. _Definitivamente tengo un mal presentimiento, aun que…_

-Seguro, créeme –Umi se acercó más a la menor y la miró fijamente- te haré **sentir** todos mis sentimientos

La peligris abrió más los ojos sorprendida por el repentino cambio en el comportamiento de la peliazul.

-**_No me detendré –_**Umi tomó a Kotori y la posicionó para poder bailar, aún mirándola directamente a los ojos-**_La primera que miré hacia otro lado será la perdedor_**

Kotori se sonrojó con las palabras de su novia, no estaba segura de que podría ganar. Umi acercó su cara y le susurró al oído suavemente

-**_ Ya no me detendré más;solo nosotras dos en la playa, quiero amarte fervientemente –_**la mayor se alejo un poco- **_Acepta todo mi pasión convertida en amor_**

AL terminar de cantar esa parte la besó apasionadamente, tal vez así podría hacer llegar claramente sus sentimientos

* * *

-¡Nozomi espera! –Al fin logró alcanzar a la pelipurpura, la tomó por el codo y la hizo voltear- ¿por qué te fuiste de esa manera?

-Tengo ganas de sentir la energía del sol antes de que anochezca Elicchi –respondió fríamente

-¿Por qué estas molesta? –la rubia la miraba preocupada

-No lo estoy, solo… -Nozomi la miró entre molesta y herida- no es nada, es tonto

-Sí te comportas de esa manera entonces no es tonto –la menor dio un paso para acercarse más- dime

-Elicchi… ¿de verdad tú y Umi-chan…?

-Espera, ¿es por lo que dijo Honoka? –Eli la miró seria, al ver que Nozomi solo bajaba la cabeza, suspiró- No debiste tomarlo en cuenta, es cierto que hicimos la canción con sentimientos reales… pero no son sentimientos entre nosotras

-¿De verdad? –la cara de la pelipurpura se iluminó momentáneamente hasta que se dio cuenta de otra cosa-… entonces ¿por quien son tus sentimientos Elicchi?

Eli no contesto de inmediato, solo la miró directo a los ojos hasta que sonrió, una sonrisa aliviada, feliz, cálida; se acercó más a la mayor, la tomó por los hombros acercando más sus cuerpos.

-Son por una persona muy especial e importante para mí –susurró- por alguien que ha estado a mi lado desde que entre a esta escuela, que no se rindió en acercarse a mí incluso cuando yo no merecía su amistad, por alguien que siempre ayuda y apoya a los demás olvidando que también debería hacer lo mismo consigo misma… por mi mejor amiga desde hace tres años

Nozomi quedó sin habla, no sabía que podía decir a esas hermosas palabras, que a la persona que ha amado por un poco más de dos años se le estaba confesando, sin darse cuenta lágrimas salían y se deslizaban por su cara, las cuales fueron limpiadas por las suaves manos de su amiga.

-E-Elicchi… yo-intento hablar

-Shh –La rubia puso un dedo sobre sus labios- no es necesario que lo digas, lo sé

Eli tomó a Nozomi entre sus brazos y cantó en su oído

-**_Ya no me detendré más; solo nosotras dos en la playa, quiero amarte fervientemente _**–su cantó era suave, se comenzó alejar un poco para quedar cara a cara con la pelipurpura- **_Tú corazón de seguro me dará tú respuesta_**

La rubia se inclinó tocando sus labios suavemente con los de la mayor, solo por un par de breves segundos, cuando se alejó cantó otra estrofa.

-**_Es una historia entre tú y yo –_**La menor acaricio su cabello- **_Así que no corras, no temas; cuando nos miramos a los ojos una a la otra; storm in love._**

-**_Siento como si me fuese a derretir, por causa tuya –_**Nozomi cantó, era la única estrofa que había logrado retener en su cabeza- **_Todo mi cuerpo está llamando, llamando por ti_**

La pelipurpura correspondió con un beso igual de breve que el anterior

-**_No me dejes –_**cantaron las dos al mismo tiempo- **_Tú eres mi amor_**

* * *

**_Holaa, volví jeje_**

**_Esta historia es para una amiga que me la pidio y bueno aquí está, al comienzo la haría algo más dramatica pero cambie de opinion mientras escribia... es interesante como la idea original puede terminar en algo parcial o totalmente distinto o.o_**

**_Otra cosa en la que les quiero pedir su ayuda o algo así. La idea de hacer un gender bender de la serie me lleva rondando la cabeza desde hace mucho, pero no quiero que todos los pesonajes sean hombres, tal vez 5 o 6, lo que me gustaría saber de ustedes es si apoyan la idea y a quienes les gustaria cambiar a hombres c: dependiendo de quienes escojan como hombres puede o no que haya yaoi, no me importa mucho jeje... solo diré que las parejas serán las mismas que en Problemas de amor.  
Por lo que las chicas de A-rise también cuentan _**

**_Eso sería todo, muchas gracias por su apoyo en este fic y en el anterios, REALMENTE SE LOS AGRADESCO TwT  
_**


End file.
